


A Helmsman's Duty

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bulges and Nooks, Cybernetics, F/M, Helmsblock smut, and boot worship, bio organics, leading into foot fetish stuff, probably some gross details for some of you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: It's been almost a year since Feferi defeated the Condesce, taking the empire for herself. Now reunited with Sollux, titled Solelick, she helps him settle into his new position as her pilot.





	A Helmsman's Duty

“Helmthman Tholelick reporting for duty, ma’am! My Pthionicth are at your thervithe, empreth!” The goldblood stood at attention, back turned to the bridge crew. From behind, he would have given off the perfect air of a rigid service member, but the wry grin he had aimed at you said otherwise.

“Welcome aboard helmsman. Shell we get you hooked up? The Bridge is yours, commander.” The newly titled Solelick saluted as you shot him a small grin, and you stood, towering over him as you lead him to your ready room. As soon as the two of you were in the room and the door had shut, you spun around and pulled him into a tight hug.   


“Shoallux! You’re finally here!” He let out an indignant squawk, but returned the hug, playfully kicking his feet out as you lifted him from the ground.

“Geeth FF, it’th Tholelick now. I’m not a wriggler anymore!” You finally let him back down, but not before giving him a quick kiss. It really had been too long since the last time you saw him. It had been almost a sweep since you took the throne, and everyone had split up to aid in the reconstruction of the empire. But he was here now, and that was what mattered. Even if he had given himself the silliest title.

“Shore shore,  _ Shoalick _ . We  _ both _ know you took that title as a joke.” The grin on his face got even wider, and he let out a chuckle.   


“Thit. You caught me. Gueth I wath jutht too exthited for thith job. You thhould have theen the look on the archiver’th fathe when I told’em. Pritheleth.” You giggled along with him, reaching down to take his hand in yours. His skin was warm against yours, and you let yourself enjoy the touch a few moments longer before tugging him along, leading him to the custom helmsblock you had installed in your ready room.

 

======> Be Solelick   
  


The room Feferi had brought you to was quite large, nearly half the size of the main bridge, but with only a single, semi-circular control console curved around a large chair. Just in front of the chair was a low pit, waist deep and filled the tentacle-like biowires that made up the helmsblock connections. The overhang with the upper body connections pulsating softly, having picked up the traces of your psionics nearby. You couldn’t help but nervously gulp at the sight. This was a lot more intense than the testing units you trained on.

“You shore you’re ready for this? We can try another day if you need to prepare…” Her face looked unease, but with a crackle of psionics, you lifted yourself high enough you cup her cheek with one hand.   


“Don’t worry FF. I’ve got thith.” You pressed a quick kiss to her lips and dropped back down to the ground, turning to slowly wade into the mass of tentacles. Feferi leaned down after you, and you gave her another nod as the tentacles pressed against the fabric of your bodysuit.

You had both discussed this and she wanted to be the one to hook you in, not just some unknown technician, so she had studied the manuals for the last quarter sweep to prepare. She reached into the mass of biowires, and quickly took hold of the leads. Her fingers traced around the bottom of your spine and when they touched the lowest metal port she guided the wire into the slot.

Static filled your brain and you let out a gasp of shock as the wire worked its way into the port quickly, connecting to the nerve interface attached to your spine. Immediately psionic energy started to trickle into the ship, causing the other wires to start twitching against you. Feferi hesitated after the gasp, but you nodded to let her know to continue and the second wire slotted in as easily as the first, letting some of the static resolve into garbled binary in your head.

You zoned out as garbage data overloaded your mind for a moment, the wires draining pulses of psionic power from you, and the next thing you knew, Feferi was lifting one of your arms up into the overhang. The cool, fleshy mesh locked around your forearm, and small nerve interceptor wires worked into the ports they found there, numbing and paralzying your hand. The other arm quickly followed suit, and Feferi gave each one a gentle tug to ensure the overhang held them properly.

With both of your arms firmly in place, Feferi took hold of the overhand leads, lining them up with the ports at the base of your skull. Both had to go in at the same time or the feedback could kill you, so she took a deep, steadying breath before plugging them in quickly. The garbage data in you head resolved into clear information with a blinding snap, causing every muscle in your body to tense for a few moments.

“Shoallux? Shoallux are you okray?” Feferi’s voice sounded concerned, but oddly distant and tinny. It took a moment for you to realize it was because you weren’t hearing her with your ears anymore. The ship was already feeding sensor data to you directly, albeit at a low resolution. You tried to speak, but with the incomplete connection, you couldn’t manage to actually say anything through your mouth or the ship’s speakers. You were able to nod your head slightly though, and Feferi let out a sigh of relief before moving to the next set of wires.

The subsequent half dozen connections were mild compared to the initial set, but each one still sent small shocks through your system. The next two connections to your lower spine locked your legs in place, and took over for the majority of your conscious nervous system. It was something you could override if needed, but make controlling the ship much easier to focus on.  The trickle of psionic power into the ship nearly tripled, but it was well within what you could handle comfortably.

The last two spinal wires resolved the data coming from the ship, and bringing the sensor data and ship controls into your grasp easily. You forced a grin onto your face, this was your favourite stage, and started to tweak the systems to your liking. You could do everything so much faster like this. You send off a few messages to your hatefriends to update them on your sweet new digs, and then activated the speakers in the readyroom.

“Hell yeth FF. Thith ith  _ great _ . Your thhip ith all tricked out.” She grinned up at you, still holding the last two wires, which were significantly larger than the others.

“Great! I’ll just get these last two in and then…” There was a twinkle in her eyes and you couldn’t help but laugh. The two of you were going to have a lot of fun while you were hooked up.

Finally, Feferi pressed the last two wires into the ports just under your grub scars, and you were glad the ship’s systems kept you still. These wires worked  _ much _ deeper than the others, and you could feel them squirm inside of you. The first connected to a port installed on your stomach, and immediately began to drip cold nutrient fluids into you. The second connected itself to the other end of your digestive tract, taking full control of your digestive system with a number of detector-laden feelers, monitoring your health from every angle.

With you hooked up completely, Feferi was able to stand up again and walk to her seat. She sat in the large chair and looked down at you, taking in your biowire-laden form with a smile on her face.

“Comfortabubble?” She asked, flicking her eyes to the vital monitors for a moment.

“I will be onthe thethe thingth thtop thquirming in my gutth.” You overrode the conscious nervous system blocks to tilt your gaze up to meet hers, grinning cockily.

“Good. I’m shore things will only get better foam here on out.” She shifted back in her chair, and lifted a leg, pressing the slightly extended heel of her boot into the center of your chest. “Why don’t you start by licking this clean?”


End file.
